The present invention generally relates to a smoking accessory, and more particularly, to an accessory for holding a smoking pipe and loose tobacco.
One type of smoking accessory comprises a base having a first elongate cavity for holding a pipe and a second, larger cavity for holding tobacco. The cavities are selectively covered by a sliding panel, which, for example, slides in a track. Crow U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,658 is an example of this “slide-top” type system. In others, the panel pivots about an axle fixed in the base, as in the “spin-top” type system shown in Rennecamp U.S. Pat. No. 6,736,143.
In another accessory, the panel is replaced with a lid that swings open and away from the base to expose the cavities, as in the “flip-top” type system shown in Jacobs U.S. Pat. No. 5,967,312 entitled FLIP TOP SMOKING SYSTEM. The Jacobs patent depicts a smoking system that utilizes two springs to create a smoking system having a lid mechanism that is activated by pushing on the lower portion of a pivotally mounted lever, which releases the kinetic energy of a compressed spring positioned within the lid of the smoking system. To open the Jacobs smoking system a smoker would push on a lever causing the top portion of the box to flip open. FIG. 2 of Jacobs '312 depicts the smoking system with the front panel removed to expose the entire mechanism. FIG. 2 illustrates that the lid (3) is fastened to the base (27) by means of a fastening pin (5) which is located below the upper surface of the base and below the upper surface of the tobacco receptacle. The lid (3) is fastened to the base (27) below the tobacco receptacle opening located on the upper surface of the base. This design allows tobacco to leak out of the tobacco receptacle when the lid is opened or closed. The “hinge” that is created between the lid and base also comprises the upper portion of one of the four sides of the tobacco receptacle. The opening and closing of the lid allows, if not assists, in the unwanted ejection of loose tobacco from the tobacco receptacle. When the lid is opened, the lowest portion of the lid swings into the tobacco chamber and acts as a scoop that may actually eject a portion of the tobacco from the tobacco receptacle. Also, when closing the lid the same portion of the lid that acts as a scoop during opening could push loose tobacco out the side of the base.